The present invention relates to dry chemical formulations which undergo a chemical change when contacted with water, ice or snow, liberating considerable heat during that chemical change. Furthermore, the chemical compounds resulting from that transformation are excellent deicing agents even in the absence of said heat effect. The formulations consist of an acid-acetate salt dry-blended with a chemical base. Such agents are environmentally safe compared with chloride-based deicing agents most commonly used to date.